


Of Mice and Men

by Darkrealmist



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Adventure, Animals, Card Games, Comedy, Crack, Danger, Fantasy, Fear of Death, Gen, Giants, Humor, Light-Hearted, Literary References & Allusions, Magic, Mice, Nature, Parody, Puns & Word Play, Short & Sweet, Silly, Team, Wizards, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zendikar (Magic: The Gathering)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Ulamog and Kozilek may be gone, but Zendikar is still swarming with dangers, big and small.





	Of Mice and Men

Of Mice and Men

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Magic: The Gathering_.

Card Reference: <http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=491628>

Summary:

Ulamog and Kozilek may be gone, but Zendikar is still swarming with dangers, big and small.

* * *

Is it safe to scale the canyon alone?  
Not with the Roil. You’ll break a bone!

But don’t bring a jerboa to your full party.  
Cleric, Rogue, Warrior, and Wizard will not be hardy.  
The hurdas will be scared snarty-snarty.

Don’t you like mice, Bruse Tarl?  
I do not like them, kitesailer Karl.  
I do not like them,  
the wretched things!

Would you let them  
sit on your pack?  
Would you let them  
sit on your back?

Not on my pack.  
Not on my back.  
I would not take the wretched things  
to the ruins of Bala Ged.  
I would not bring the wretched things.  
I’d end up dead!

Would you? Could you? It’s not far.  
I would not, could not, near or far.

I do not like them, kitesailer Karl.  
I would not let them  
sit on my pack.  
I would not let them  
sit on my back.

So I will not take them to Bala Ged.  
I will not bring them, so I don’t end up dead!  
I will not let them sit on my pack.  
I will not let them sit on my back.  
That is good,  
kitesailer Karl!  
Thank you, thank you, Bruse Tarl!


End file.
